Akashiya
by thelonelylovechild
Summary: Name: Aido Akashiya. Date of Birth: October 23rd. Status: Currently a screaming, recently born, confused and disoriented half demon baby. Conclusion: Reincarnation was a b*tch and then some. SI-OC as Genkai's suddenly canon granddaughter. SI-OC/Hiei.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the image of Akashiya but I own her character since she is my SI-OC.**

* * *

Death was a big black void of nothing, nothing, and more nothing.

It stretched on for miles and miles and she might have already gone crazy if she didn't have something to occupy her mind and keep her from giving in.

Waking up from her light coma like doze - because the dead can't sleep like the living - she blinked, yawning languidly.

Breathing air into the lungs that had previously been full of water and pain as she sunk to the bottom of the lake she marveled at how she was taking in oxygen that wasn't there.

She had been here for a long time, longer than she would have liked and when she first had woken up her she had nearly lost her mind.

With the previous memories swirling around in her head and a strange and foreign beam of light protruding from her chest she had lost it.

She'd been terrified and shaken and she screamed for her mother as pitiful as that seemed. She screamed until her throat was raw and it hurt to swallow - which had confused her even more because how was she dead and feeling?! - but kept going since she didn't know what else to do.

Hysterically scratching at the light until her skin stung and burned she called and called and called but when no one had miraculously appeared within the surrounding darkness she had immediately fallen to tears, and let her tell you when she cried _she cried._

Loud guffawing, body wracking sobs as snot dripped from her nose, red blotches appeared on her face, and drool pooled at the corners of her mouth. She had no idea how long she was at it until she found herself unable to produce tears, dry sobbing as she tugged at her hair and dug the heels of her palms into her eye sockets.

She had curled herself into the fetal position and just hung there. Not moving, not seeing, not thinking and before long she simply shut down.

It had been a dark time and she was lucky that she had never been one to allow herself to wallow forever, only long enough to recuperate and gather her bearings.

She had already gone through the stages of grief and after settling on begrudging acceptance - denial always seemed like the easier option - she had unfurled herself from her pity cocoon and set about figuring out why she hadn't met flames or the pearly white gates.

Before this she hadn't been a bad person. She remembered everything from when she was alive, from her family to her name - and her chest still tinged in pain when she thought of them - though she didn't really see any reason to keep calling herself "Kim". After all she was the only one here that she could see for yards and "Kim" was gone and it was time to move on. But she would keep the name on account of having nothing else to call herself by.

"Though I did always like the name Casey." She murmured shakily trying for humor and failing. Bringing her knees to her chest and she hugged her calves and sighed. Letting her bare feet dangle down in the abyss she stared around and reflected. Kim hadn't been an evil person but she hadn't been righteous either.

She hadn't been bad but she hadn't been pearly white. She talked down and about others but she also defended them when saw it fit. She loved and she hated, and she coveted and was charitable. Kim had her ups and downs and wrongs and rights so honestly Kim saw herself as a grey area but definitely not bad enough to call for eternal damnation.

"Surely I was nothing so bad to deserve this purgatory or whatever it is." She sighed, watching her small, delicate toes flex. Kim hadn't noticed before when she had flipped her shit but she wasn't wearing what she had been when she...died.

Shivering at the thought of drowning she stretched out and found herself staring at the pair of shorts and black t-shirt she had loved wearing so much instead of thick jeans, boots, and a hideous winter sweater.

"Maybe I'm not gone all the way?" She asked herself contemplatively, fiddling with the edge of her shirt. "Maybe it's the halfway zone and I'm just...floating here and waiting." For what she didn't know but her soul had to go somewhere. This place, as nonthreatening as it seemed, didn't feel like the end if that described it at all.

Glancing down at the thread of the white wavering energy protruding from her chest and stretching off into the distance Kim quickly waved one hand through the intangible thing. Bringing her fingers to eye level she narrowed her gaze at the tingly feeling it left behind. She looked back and forth between the part attached to her body and off into the distance repeatedly before she leaned forward intent on following the beam.

"It has to lead to somewhere right?" Kim huffed, waving her arms as if she were swimming trying to find the right movement needed to move around. "And eventually I'll reach the end and get some dang answers."

It had taken various poses, screams of irritation, and repeated trials and errors for her to figure out her mode of transportation and it merely needed her to will it.

Funnily enough when she had finally had enough of butterfly stroking and not getting anywhere she clenched her fists, threw her head back and let it rip.

"**_Goddammit_**, I can't take anymore this _**shit!**_" Kim raged loudly, thrashing her limbs around futilely. "It's not like I'm trying to solve the DaVinci code so what does it take in this place to get me to freakin' _**MOVE!**_"

And like she had said the magic word - which she had if you thought about it - she lurched forward at top speed. Wails of fear and surprise flying from her throat as her eyes watered and she windmilled frantically. She was only lucky that there was nothing to crash into or she might have died a second time.

"_Stop! Stop!_ **_Stoooop!_**" She shouted and like a tug rope she halted and flew head over heels into a mini cyclone where she spun until she lost momentum.

Groaning to herself at the feeling of nausea she rubbed her temples and took a deep breath. That was not fun. Not fun at all. How was she even feeling something like that if she wasn't even alive?!

"Gonna have to learn the controls if I don't wanna end up tossing my maybe-in between-life-and-death guts out." Kim gasped, resting her palms on her knees.

"There's some crazy rules for this place." She started once she regained her equilibrium. "But I should be able to get it down." Steeling herself she set about understanding how to fly around.

Skip some time and here she was, leisurely traveling on. Pleased to see the white energy beam thicken as she went, meaning she was getting closer to her destination. And she was very happy about that because she had been traveling for some time now.

Kim had learned many things about where she was. She had taken to experimenting with the rules and space and one of her discoveries being that every direction stretched on infinitely. No matter how fast she flew she would never reach a wall and somehow she always managed to end up back where she started with the beam leading her straight.

That one she didn't understand but hey, she was literally a soul stuck in stasis or whatever this was, somethings about the circle of life she just wouldn't get.

Kim also knew didn't need anything to keep existing, by all the evidence she had - and it wasn't a lot - the white thread kept her from fading or doing whatever souls did after breaking free from a body.

It was interesting and she couldn't wait to get to the end. The void was peaceful but god, she just wanted to get out! She couldn't tell time here but she would bet she's been in this place for years.

So intent on her brooding on probably never finding the end she didn't notice when the first tremor rocked her dark world. But she sure as hell noticed the second one.

Grabbing uselessly at the air for something to hold onto as everything shook and twisted her eyes darted left to right, trying to find the cause of the disturbance.

"W-what in the world is that?!" Kim screeched, willing herself to fly her fastest as the third quake was felt all the way down to her core.

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!" She repeated as something bright seemed to bloom on the horizon. Pulling to a halt she squinted her eyes and tried to ignore the shaking and focus on the big...glowing...portal-like...hole? Cautiously she leaned moved a bit forward and squinted trying to see it better.

It was indeed a portal, contrasting against the black of the atmosphere. It seemed to be breathing almost, like it was sucking up the air. Moving forward once again she watched the edges of the vortex twist and distort, actually it was sucking up the air. In fact she could even feel the suction against the skin of her arms and legs.

So invested in her thoughts on what the portal could be she gave a loud and surprised squawk when the energy beam yanked her forward harshly. Throwing her body backwards and away she stared wide eyed down at herself.

"Oh shit." She whimpered as the white thread gave a second mighty tug and sent her hurtling head first into the swirling vortex. Everything squeezed and contracted as she was pushed through to the end and Kim could tell you it _hurt._

Shutting her eyes and letting loose a scream she noticed grew in pitch and intensity as she journeyed she scrunched up her brow and frowned. Honestly, she would even go as far as to say she sounded like a little baby-

"-Girl," A voice interrupted and Kim could feel herself freeze up even as she wailed louder. "Say hello your daughter Haseyo."

And at this moment Kim - who probably wouldn't be Kim for much longer if what she thought was happening was happening - knew everything, for better or for worse, had just changed.

Name: Aido Akashiya.

Date of Birth: October 23rd.

Status: Currently a screaming, recently born, confused and disoriented baby.

Conclusion: Reincarnation was a bitch and then some.

Tears disrupting her vision the newly renamed Akashiya screeched at the top of her lungs and squirmed in the hands that held her. She didn't know if it was because she was a baby again that she couldn't control her actions or because she had been a spirit for so long but whatever the reason she couldn't quiet herself.

Trying to ignore the surrounding comforting aura and the slow pat and hum at her back Akashiya struggled to stay conscious and only by the fingertips of her iron will was she able to momentarily push the need for rest away. She was happy to be rid of the void but she really needed to know where she was and fast. The only clue she had was that they were speaking Japanese but that didn't mean they were in Japan.

When she lived in Korea she could find people speaking a plethora of different languages so for all she knew they could be in Africa.

Blinking hard to wave away the tears at the corners of her eyes she tried to stifle the uncontrollable wails that kept gaining pitch but it was hard. Looking around frantically she noted the clarity at which she could see with interest, after only seeing black and white this was a treat.

Tilting her head up she was met with coffee brown eyes that bore into her own as pale pink hair tickled her cheeks.

"She's a fine girl." The old woman said lowly, rocking her slowly from side to side, voice easily heard over her dampening cries. "I couldn't ask for a better grandchild."

Whimpering loudly now Akashiya filed that bit of information away for later reflection.

A faint huff sounded before a trembling voice made itself known.

"S-so I did good?" The person - a woman - asked hopefully and the lady with the pink hair - her "grandmother" she thought with a detached edge - smiled sadly but with approval.

"Of course you did, proved me wrong on all accounts."

A weak, throaty chuckle and the sound of movement wove their way into her sensitive ears.

"Let me hold her." Haseyo said pleadingly. "Just once before I go and I'll be happy."

The pink haired woman bowed her head in acquiesce before standing and shifting her over into her shaking arms. Akashiya was starting to get a bad feeling about this situation, her own happiness at escaping the void momentarily abated at the remorseful air in the room. A pause sounded before the strained, broken voice was heard again.

"Mother," She whispered her tone dripping with shame. "I can't hold her up by myself." Not addressing Haseyo's weakness the old woman simply moved closer, placing her hands over her daughter's firmly without a word.

"Thank you." She said softly, placing her face in Akashiya's line of sight. Staring into her green eyes said girl was a taken back by the glazed look she saw there.

This woman was dying and it was as clear as day but she seemed to already know and even accept her clear demise with a grace she never knew was possible.

"Hi." She smiled softly, expression twisted in a remorseful kind of happiness, full of a resigned sort of regret. "I'm your kaa-chan."

For some reason at those words she could feel her chest tinge in pity and sadness. She knew it was horrible of her but she was grateful that this woman wouldn't be here trying to fulfill that role she obviously wanted. "Kim" already had a mother and "Akashiya" had no need for another. It would just hurt the woman more trying to be recognized as someone she could never be for the child she birthed.

"And you're my musume." She choked out on a sob, tears sliding down gaunt cheeks. "The daughter of my heart."

Cradling her to face she ran her hand over her head and into the little hair she had.

"I love you so much!" She said fiercely. The limp floral curtain of Haseyo's hair hung over her as her lips brushed her forehead. "So very much."

And for a while they just laid there, Akashiya in her arms feeling tears drip against her skin.

"Mommy will be watching you from above okay?" She whispered lowly before handing her off to the old woman. "Mommy will always be watching."

Haseyo seemed to breathe out a sigh before she settled back into the cushions behind her. Silence reined before she seemed to find the strength to speak.

"You'll care for her in my stead?" It was said so quietly Akashiya barely caught it.

Haseyo's mother nodded slowly. "I have already promised, besides how could I live with myself if I ignored my only child's last wish huh?"

Haseyo hummed lowly, eyes lowering slowly as the light in her eyes dimmed.

"Then I would like to thank you kaa-san." She murmured softly, lashes kissing his pale cheeks. "For everything you've done."

"Idiot girl," The old woman reprimanded without any heat, hand resting on her daughter's. "there's no need for that, family is family."

Haseyo smiled with the last vestiges of her strength. "It sure is."

The moment Akashiya could hear the quiet slowed down breathing of her new body's mother she knew that she wouldn't wake up again. And the old woman - her grandmother - knew it too by the solemn way she pulled the white sheets over the body of her daughter.

Distantly Akashiya wondered at how she could be so calm while doing that as her lids forced themselves lower and a mewl of a yawn dug its way past her lips.

Her grandmother - might as well get used to calling her that considering she would be the one to take care of her - glanced down at her with a sardonic smile.

"It's late," She began, lifting her up and carrying her from the room. "why don't we put you to bed hm?"

Before she could even think a protest she was out like a light.

* * *

Upon waking Akashiya knew she had been unaware for a very long time and felt a bit cheated having been unable to enjoy her new found freedom. She seemed larger than before and her hair was now brushing her shoulders - it was pink much to her shock even though she could see it was hereditary. Haseyo had it and so did her grandmother.

It felt odd to be faced with the fact that she had a new family because she had a new body. Akashiya definitely missed her old one but there was no way she could go back even if she somehow ended up in the abyss again. "Kim's" body was all bones by now and everyone she had known probably had moved on just as she did. And though this may take some time to get used to, would she be a bad person if she accepted her new lease on life and the company of her grandma?

And speaking of the old lady she was currently resting cross-legged on a mat next to her. She was a small woman and Akashiya hoped that wasn't something inheritable. She didn't know what she would do if she grew to a height below her previous stature of 5"8.

Dragging her eyes away from the woman she experimentally gave her limbs a wiggle, clenching and unclenching her fingers and toes and was happy to note her better control and coördination. Akashiya supposed she was maybe six months or so though she didn't know much about kids or how they grew since "Kim" hadn't been the respectable age to have any and nor did she want them.

"Finally aware eh?" Her grandmother said suddenly and Akashiya turned to face her. "It's about time, been a year and some since I've seen you open those brown eyes of yours."

Furrowing her brow Akashiya paused. Did she say it's been a year? As in twelve months since she's been aware? She may not know much on kids but that's definitely not something that should normally happen.

"I guess it would make sense though, considering what your father is." The woman mused with raised brows and a hand stroking her chin. Well it's apparently not normal for anyone but this pink haired old lady.

And what exactly did she mean by 'what your father is'? Like his race or nationality?

Catching the scrunched up, inquisitive look on her face her grandmother started to laugh - or cackle depending on your point of view - while slapping her knee. Such a spry old woman.

"So you can understand me huh?" She grinned and Akashiya's eyes went wide at the accusation. "Guess that's your father's blood interfering, typical."

Even more confused - was that a racist slur or something? because that was not okay - she watched the old woman chuckle to herself.

"She just had to sleep with a Kyūketsuki yokai didn't she?" Staring as incredulously as a baby could at her casual claim of her father's heritage she blinked.

"But I guess her choice was good enough, you did come out attractive."

Whoa, wait, wait, wait, what? That made zero sense! A vampire demon, really? The hell was that even supposed to mean?! And everything was okay because she was cute?!

Glaring as best as she could at the old woman she scowled and huffed. She couldn't just say some crazy bullshit about her father being a "vampire demon" and leave it at that! Was this body's dad one of those freaks who drank blood or some crap like that? And did her grandmother support that crazy notion?

Akashiya saw those CSI episodes about people like that and she did not want to end up being the sacrificial lamb.

Cutting her eyes at the smiling old coot she tried to edge away from the insane yahoo.

What if she was living with a total crack pot or something?!

She did not suffer through the void only to be killed by a supernatural enthusiast or handed off to her weird delusional cult!

Just what in the world was going on here?!

* * *

**TADA! Welcome to my story Akashiya! I love Yu Yu Hakusho and Genkai is one of my favorite characters. An old lady that can still kick butt is a-okay by me.**

**I'm using Moka's inner and outer appearances from Rosario+Vampire as the look for my character. I am also using the rosario idea for Akashiya but she won't have a split personality. When the rosario comes off she'll get the white hair and lava eyes and a power up. Other than that it's still the same person and personality.**

**I will be updating again starting next week because I'm busy right now. Sorry about that or whatever.**

**Please review and enjoy, if you have any questions feel free to pm me. She's half vampire and I already have her abilities laid out. I'll expand on that later. And as for the rest of her heritage - you know, whoever Genkai got it on with - it'll be revealed in due time. No flames please, they will be erased.**


End file.
